Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by BlackJackblood
Summary: Dark secrets from Allegra's past relationships haunt Schuyler in the present as she and Jack try to fulfill the Van Alen legacy.  One of these secrets, might in fact change what Schuyler thought about herself forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I am so excited to be writing my first Blue Bloods fan fiction. I love the books and several of the fan fictions that are out there that I've finally decided to write my own. Obviously, I'm not Melissa de la Cruz, but I hope you will enjoy this story which takes places after the fourth book and will have some spoilers for the fifth one. This story will feature around the Allegra/Charles relationship as well as the Jack/Schuyler relationship. While Allegra tries to rescue Charles from the gate secrets come out about her relationship, secrets that could very well affect Schuyler. There's a more detailed summary in my profile if you're interested. Please review. I know it's a lot to ask, but authors really like reviews and it let's us know whether or not we should continue writing.**

**Enjoy,**

**Lily**

Chapter 1: Momma Knows Best

Allegra Van Alen sighed heavily as she left her daughter. Not Schuyler, but Bliss.

She still couldn't believe she had another child that somehow her birth was blocked out her existence. She certainly remembered her other child's birth. That was a big ordeal. Not only was Schuyler born ridiculously early, but she had also endured Charles's wrath throughout her entire pregnancy. To say the least, it hadn't been pleasant.

Not that she blamed him especially now since she found out about Bliss. To betray him twice, she was really an awful person.

Yes, an awful person. Allegra would be the first to admit it. Why else had she forced herself to endure the past fourteen years in a coma, besides the fact that she was a coward that couldn't face Charles and admit that she was wrong.

She had ruined several lives. And she knew it. Not only her own and Charles, but her daughter: Schuyler.

She remembered her brief meeting with youngest child. The daughter that looked so much like her, save for her eyes and hair. And while Schuyler listened to Allegra as she described the gates and begged her forgiveness for what was said in her dreams, Allegra knew that deep down her daughter was disgusted with her. As she should be she was no mother. She didn't even remember having Bliss until the other day. And even now, all she had was mere shadows of memories.

She remembered that hot summer night in that dark room. She didn't remember how long she was there, but she knew it was a long time. She remembered the pain, the excruciating pain and screaming. Oh, had she screamed. She had never felt something that painful in all her lifetimes. And the screaming her daughter screaming. And then she remembered the baby being taken away, told it was dead by Michael who was Cassius then.

Despite the fact that in every incarnation they were in they looked different, there was something about Michael that remained the same and each and every cycle. The look of disappointment on his face. Oh, it was true there were other things she recognized like the look of determination in passion in his eyes or his smile whenever he saw her for the first time, but his look of disappointment that was always the one she thought about first when she thought about Michael.

Allegra felt horrible about the way she treated him, now that she knew the truth about what had really happened in Florence, which was one of the reasons she was determined to find him amongst others. She had to do something to repair their relationship, although she didn't know what exactly she was going to do.

Except to find him.

That was what she had to do first. She had to find someway to get into the dimension he was in and pull him out. It would be risky since the Silver Bloods themselves had been trying to open the portals themselves, so that they could release Lucifer.

Thinking of Lucifer made her want to throw up. She did not know what made her attracted to him in the past enough to conceive Bliss, but she knew Bliss was not a child of rape. She was made of what was thought of love. Although, Allegra had no idea how that came to be.

She knew though how Schuyler came to be. She remembered the illicit little affair that she had with her familiar Stephen that lead to marriage. Charles, to say the least, was not happy with her but then Allegra didn't care since she thought he was a traitor of all things.

Just thinking about her time with Stephen made Allegra grown as she thought about her encounters with her former bond mate throughout those years. To say it was heated, would be an understatement especially after that one blasted night. And even more so after she had Schuyler.

Like when she had Bliss, Charles came to visit her slightly after the birth. With Schuyler, Allegra hadn't felt much. The only thing she had felt, was extreme panic since Schuyler was delivered too soon.

"Don't give me that look," She remembered telling him as he came into her room with a bouquet of white roses. It was always white roses even after they were broken up and married to different people.

"What look, Gabrielle?" He said as he came towards her and began stroking her hair.

She grimaced at this. It felt too good. He always made her feel wonderful, despite her better judgment. "The look you're giving me now," She said. "Like I have caused you a huge grievance."

He laughed, "But haven't you?"

She groaned. Honestly, she knew she had. Bonds in general weren't supposed to be messed with, but she loved Stephen. At least she thought she did at the time, how things had changed.

"Charles, I've just given birth to my own child. A new experience for me and my daughter is in critical condition. This is no time to fight."

He nodded, "I heard about the child's condition. But it might be for the best."

Allegra was flummoxed. "What? What are talking about?"

He sighed, "There are members in the conclave who want to get rid of your baby, Allegra."

She glared at him. "You know I won't let them do that."

"I know," he said. "And I don't blame you, this time."

She gave him an odd look, as she had no idea what he was talking about at the time. "What did you say, Charles?"

"Nothing, nothing, my dear." He said, "Well, I must be off Trinity is insistent that we take twins to the zoo today. She's really taking this whole parenting thing seriously."

She knew he was trying to change the subject, but she didn't press him. Instead, she went with it. That was always one of their problems, changing the subject. They were so good at it though and Allegra soon found herself asking Charles, "How is it raising those two?"

He gave her an add look, "What do you mean? It's like raising any young Blue Blood spirit."

Allegra laughed. "Oh, come on, Charles. You and I both know you don't care for Abbadon that much. And for Azrael- well, no one really cares for her except for Abbadon. And I even think he grows tired of her at times."

Charles laughed. "Yes, Benjamin does seem to get annoyed with Madeline at times. But you know Abbadon and Azrael, whatever problems they have they'll always be together in the end."

"They said the same about us," Allegra said with deep resolve.

Charles shrugged. "We were different, what do I say? Now, Allegra I have to go. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

No, there wasn't. That was one of the last two times they saw each other that they were actually civil with each other. The last time she had actually had saw Charles was right after she left Stephen. She still remembered the awful fight they had.

"I told you nothing good would come of your relationship with him," Charles told her.

She remembered glaring at him. Although, for the most part Charles was true in this statement. There was one good thing that came out of that relationship. She supposed she overreacted though when he said this. "How, dare you." She remembered telling him.

He looked at her, "What, I'm just stating the truth."

"My daughter," Allegra said. "My daughter was worth this relationship."

"If you say so," Charles said.

She remembered slapping him then and telling him to get out that she never wanted to see him again. And she didn't. He made sure of it. He never answered her calls, letters, or anything after that day. And Allegra fell into despair which eventually lead to her coma.

It was really silly being in a coma for a decade and a half when she could get up at anytime. It was selfish even, and even Allegra knew that. She had a daughter. A daughter without a father who needed a mother and Allegra didn't do that.

The worst thing of all was that Allegra was aware of Schuyler's presence. She was aware of her pleadings whenever she visited Allegra at the hospital. She knew of her loneliness, she knew of her relationship with Jack Force.

Allegra let loose a bitter laugh. It was only fitting that her youngest would follow in her footsteps. However, Allegra hoped that Schuyler's relationship with Jack ended up better than her relationship with Stephen. Personally, she thought it would. It wasn't like Jack Force was a habitual user of drugs. Besides, he cared for her daughter she could tell when he had came with her those few times to visit her.

Allegra sighed. That was one thing about being comatose for the past decade and a half you could hear what everyone truly thought about you. Well, everyone but Charles. It was as if he knew she could hear and had purposely blocked her from hearing him. Although, she sensed him there a lot.

She wondered why he would visit her if he didn't want her to know he was there. Was it some sort of torture? Well, she was going to ask him herself as soon as she opened that damn gate.

She knew that the Gate of Promises was out. Schuyler and Jack would undoubtedly be looking for that together she needed to go to another gate. Perhaps, the Gate of Secrets. Yes, that would be fitting. And Delilah should be relatively easy to overcome without her twin.

Allegra heavily sighed as she thought about those two: Delilah and Ezildur. They were the exact opposite of her and Charles. Instead of being willingly apart like she and Charles, they were force apart. Maybe with a little manipulating she could get Delilah to budge. Yes, she could do that. Or at least she hoped.

She didn't want to result to using violence with Delilah. She liked her. Even though she and her twin had caused so much havoc.

At this point Allegra's limo stopped at the airport. It was time. To fly to London, to save and face her twin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi well I am a little disappointed by the turn out. Reviews wise anyway. There has been plenty of interest and views, but only one review. I like to thank that reviewer. You know who you are. Thank you for reviewing. Well I won't be updating unless I get at least 5 reviews. So that makes it 6 in total. Surely it is not hard to press that little button at the bottom and just to write a few lines or two. Or even a few words. Please review. I am not asking for much. Please.**

**Lily  
**

Chapter 2: Old Allegiances

The Countess Isabella of Orleans was in a foul mood, she was woken up at a very unacceptable time. And then she hears that her two captive prisoners have escaped. She knew she shouldn't have sent the old venators to keep an eye on them. Now she was five venators down, plus to add more drama to her already hectic day, Schuyler and Jack where now suspicious of her. Another thing she did not want to add to her ever mounting plate. She wanted them to trust her; she needed to befriend them in order to kill her. Like the age old saying, keep your friends closer, but keep your enemies closer. Of course her allegiances is with the man she loved, no still love, her Caligula, her Lucifer, slain and imprisoned by that wretched Michael Pure of Heart. Oh just thinking of Michael made her blood boil. She hated him, hated him for tearing her away from her one true love. Her Lucifer. But of course no one knew that, no one can ever know her true love for him, she never loved her current bond mate, whom she is using as a cover. She was thankful when he past away from this current cycle. It was true that she did care for Henri, but not in the way she felt for Lucifer, after all over the years she and Henri became close, for both of them never where assigned a twin, they bond mate less. They shared a connection, but Henri was not enough, no not enough to heal her heart.

She was over the moon when she heard that Michael was trapped in-between worlds, she thought good riddance, now the world was rid of the oh so powerful Uncorrupted. But now Gabrielle was awake, Isabella did like Gabrielle she was an old friend, but Gabrielle stood against the Dark Prince that was something that the Countess couldn't take, she wanted her love to rule. Rule both heaven and hell. He was the rightful king. She knew she would be seeking for her twin, for Michael. It wouldn't be long before Gabrielle found him; she knew that, they were twins. She knew she had to act fast. She knew Gabrielle would head for a gate, perhaps a gate that never should be opened, created by two former loyal officers of Lucifer, the angels Ezildur and Delilah. After all the two angels where weaker on their own. Delilah never veered well without Ezildur, Isabella pitied them, for they like her, where torn from their love, torn from each other, for forever, for they had to protect their gates, guard it. Never will they be together. She would help them, if she could, if they still followed the Dark Prince, but of course like Abbadon and Azrael they saw their wrong doing and switched sides at the last minute.

She pulled on a wicked smile as she rod in her car towards the restaurant Rosa, a fine Italian restaurant in the heart of Paris. She knew that Schuyler was more important than Gabrielle was. She would have to find her, her and Jack.

Isabella was fond of Jack Force, of Abbadon, she always was. She didn't want to kill him, but she had no choice for he fell in love and now is protecting the one person who threatened her from ever reuniting with her love. Schuyler Van Alen, oh how she has taken such a resemblance to Gabrielle, save it for her eyes and hair colour. Schuyler was full of light, so pure, so good. She couldn't help but laugh when she learnt that the New York Coven accused Schuyler of killing her own grandfather, she knew the girl was innocent, she was too good. Too pure to do such a thing as killing a fellow blue blood, but then again she knew who is was that had help manipulate the coven, Forsyth Llewellyn, the useless fool, he had always been weak, absolutely useless, he couldn't even get the coven to make him Regis, he couldn't even keep the identity of his daughter a secret to the coven. She knew he fled, she knew once she finds him, she was going to finish him off, kill him, she would destroy him and make it out she was helping the New York Coven, burning a traitor to the blue bloods, but truly she would kill him for being so damn useless, for not following the simple orders that Lucifer had set for him.

She knew she had to kill her, Schuyler Van Alen or at least keep her under her watchful eye, but no, her damn Italian venators had to go and lose them. How hard was it to kill a wretched half blood? She had so many priorities just a measly task to kill a fellow blue blood couldn't be done!

She was the Regis of the European Coven, as she has been for many years. She was the one who made sure innocent Red Blood girls were taken and impregnated; she made sure no one ever knew about half Silver and half Red Blood spawns, but then that wretched half blood had to go and discover the truth. The truth she had hidden for so long, the truth first discovered by Schuyler's wretched mother. She had to find Schuyler. That was her top priority now. For the Dark Prince to have a chance to ever return, return to his full glory she had to eliminate the prophecy. It was down to her, no one else could take up such task. Everyone was so damn useless, first Nan Cutler now Forsyth Llewellyn, it was down to her. It always has been.

Sitting in the restaurant now, somehow part of her thought her loyal conduit would appear, after all this was the favourite restaurant of the Baron. Yet she knew he never ever would again return, for it was her who sent him to his death, she had Leviathan kill him. It was the only way to lure Schuyler into a room on her own, but then Abbadon and Michael had to show up! They had to go and ruin her already perfectly laid plan. On the plus side she eliminated Michael, for awhile anyway. But he was not her intended target, however much she wish he was, she knew she had to be professional, she knew she couldn't let her own personal vendettas get in the way of the task at hand, she knew she would get her revenge once her love returned. Oh, he will return she was sure of it. Oh how she has waited, so long has she waited, but like they do say patience is a virtue. She would be his queen; she would rule too, alongside him, she could finally shed herself of her false identity. The identity that she has long undertaken and has long wanted to shed.

As she sipped her final Italian wine, she started to reflect, reflect about the life she has adopted since Rome. How it pained her that Lucifer was no longer around, but she knew she had to act as if she hated him, but the truth is she loved him. She had to be trusted, trusted by the fellow Blue Bloods, so that she one day would become Regis. Long and hard has she worked her way up and worked her trust. No one ever dared to disobey her: no one. Sighing she remembered back to Rome, where she promised Caligula that she would work for him, that she would make sure he returned to this world if anything was to happen to him.

"Drusilla, my sister, my love." He whispered softly.

"Caligula, what is it that troubles you? Tell me, tell me my love." Replied with the same softness in her voice.

"I fear for the future, our future. I am going to ask you to do something for me. I know you are the only one who will be able to carry out this."

"What is it? Anything for you, my Caligula."

"If anything is to happen to me, I want you to make sure that I can come back. Be my little rouge, take control of the Coven, lead them make them fear you, make sure in any way you can it is possible for me to return."

"Of course my love, I will do as you bid. You will be our King."

"And my love you will be our queen, my queen."

"I will not fail you."

"Ever the faithful one, I know you will not disappoint me, you never do."

They were so close, so close to being together, to rule together, but at the last minute, their hopes and dreams where cruelly taken from them, by the Uncorrupted, the wretched archangels.

Schuyler Van Alen, was seeking the gatekeepers, to protect them, Isabella knew she had to stop her from fulfilling her legacy, the legacy set upon her from birth. She had done well to keep them from finding the keepers, but now they were no longer under her protection, the pair would be harder to seek out. But she did know that Schuyler and Jack where seeking out the gatekeeper of the Gate of Promise: Catherine. Who was once Regis of the European Coven, but her line was long lost. This evidentially led to the Countess to become Regis. Yes, she too had to seek out Catherine, get to Catherine and have her minions waiting for the couple. Yes. That was her plan. She would ambush them, send her venators after them, they won't suspect it, she was sure of that.

Just thinking that she was one step closer to saving her love, to eliminate the one person that threatened the rise of the Dark Prince, put a smile on her beautiful aging face. Her foul mood, turned slightly, she will not fail him, no she never will. She was who he truly trusted, she will bring him back, it was a promise she intended to keep, and her life depended on it. She needed him.

The world was changing, and she glad she was part of it, glad to have participated in the change for the better, for the good, or should it be for the bad. Chuckling to herself, she knew it wouldn't be long, the Silver Bloods where gaining more power day by day, the Blue Bloods would put up a good fight, she could give them that, but she knew her army or rather Lucifer's army of Silver Bloods would be ten times stronger, ten times better, ten times more in numbers than the Blues. The Blues where a dying breed, yes victory was so close. She could feel it, won't be long now, till she will be with her love. Then she will get her vengeance for those who ever wronged her, and she knew who she would start with, oh yes she did. She would start off with Michael: Michael Pure of Heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, so there are some people out here reading. The review goal for the next chapter is 20 reviews total and if you guys get to that total there will be something interesting in it for you. So review.**

**Enjoy,**

**Lily**

Chapter 3: Bar Hopping

_Canterbury, England_

Vivienne Edwards groaned. She needed to feed it was the last thing she wanted to do with a term paper to do, an evil roommate to conquer, and a petulant woman hunting for her gate. Yet, it was now or never. Which lead her to going to one of the tackiest bars in the city of Canterbury.

It was the type of bar only tourists would go to, not cool college students like herself, she inwardly laughed as she thought of herself as cool.

Although, physically speaking she would be what many people would consider to be popular. With a tall slim figure, and sleek shiny chocolate brown hair that went to her shoulders and matching eyes, Vivienne Edwards was the type of girl that any girl would want to be. However, Vivienne was far from being the popular girl.

She always kept to herself. It was in part because she was a lot more mature than the rest of her so called age group. Probably because she was thousands of years old while they were just merely teens. In fact, Vivienne was working on her fifteenth degree, this time in Egyptology.

Vivienne was obsessed with history. Perhaps it was because she liked to reflect on the past, since the past was all she had left and it was her own darn fault.

Well, it was also his fault too. But he wouldn't have been able to create the fiend if it hadn't been for her.

She wondered how he was right now, her Ezildur, protecting his own gate. It had been years, both of them stuck on opposite ends of the world. She, in fact, didn't even know where he was. As part of their punishment for their crimes.

No one else had been punished like they had and while she understood why she and Ezildur weren't trusted to be together and why they had to be apart, it was so unfair. There were other couples she could think of (cough, Abbadon and Azrael, cough) that had done just as terrible or more terrible things than she and Ezildur did during the war.

Then again, none of them had created such a monster that had created so much havoc inside the world and that had to be contained at all cost, Vivienne thought. Honestly, she didn't know what Gabrielle's problem was. Why she was trying to disturb the gate that they had all made sure was strong for all these years. Didn't she want that thing to stay buried? But she had already failed at three of Vivienne's false gates.

"Why hello," Vivienne turned to see a sleazy looking American tourist staring at her legs.

She knew she shouldn't have worn this skirt. It was too short. Yet, she needed to feed. And she often found her legs to be her best asset since she was a bit flat chested. She knew she should've been happy. She was getting what she need suitors without even having to use any of her powers, there would be no way any one could detect her here, but she really didn't want to drink the blood from someone like…

"I'm Brad," The tourist said holding out his pudgy hand. "And I'm from the magical land of Wisconsin. That's in America if you don't know"

She rolled her eyes; she could read this humans mind without employ much if any use of the glom. He only wanted one thing from her and while she knew some of her kind like Azrael would laugh at the little human and use their urges to get what she wanted, Vivienne wasn't like that. Familiars should be sacred.

After all, they were the closest thing she got to a deep meaningful relationship.

God, she sounded sad. Maybe she should bite Brad. At least that would get her some satisfaction that she wasn't using her familiars as some substitute for love.

Sometimes Vivienne wondered what she had become. Used to she was the type of girl that wouldn't be wallowing in her thoughts like this or would be letting Brad ogle her like this. Used to she was fierce and passionate, but she had mellowed out throughout the years. In part, because her better half was who knows where all because of her.

And him. He agreed to this separation too.

They said it got easier. That you got used to not having your mate around after awhile, but it didn't. Vivienne knew it and she knew somewhere Ezildur knew it too. Because you wondered. You just had to wonder, what that person was doing wherever they are, and who they were now?

God knows Vivienne had changed since the last time she saw him. Although, she looked practically the same, save for a new haircut and wardrobe. She was no longer the seductive Delilah who he once knew who would easily have pried out every single one of Brad's secrets in by engaging in rapturous conversation, rather she was more observant. Quiet. She had learned her lesson and knew she would continue learning it for the rest of eternity.

She was hoping that her new attitude paid off in hiding the gate. Although, she knew Gabrielle probably meant no harm, after all she was an archangel, she didn't want anyone near that wretched place that she had been burdened with for an eternity to protect.

She sighed as she looked Brad who was continuing to stare at her, despite the fact that she was ignoring him. Looking at her other potential meals, she noticed they didn't look any more appealing than Brad. And it wasn't like she was going to use him like most people would use a familiar, she had promised herself she wouldn't. Not after that last one.

What the heck, she thought as she smiled at him and said, "The name's Vivienne."

Brad smiled back at her. Maybe, he really wasn't that bad, Vivienne thought looking at him. Sure, she knew he only wanted to be laid, but there had been worse. Besides, it wouldn't be that bad if she indulged in his blood. She needed to feed and Brad was there and it wasn't like she'd feed from him again. She wasn't planning on returning to this particular dive anytime soon and graduation was coming soon enough, then she'd be off to another university. Or, gasp, trying to get a job.

She smiled as she thought about maybe going back into teaching. It had been years since she taught, the 1980's actually. And although, she claimed after teaching a class on Victorian Poetry that she never wanted to teach again, she was starting to change her mind. She was getting bored. And being a professor always was interesting when Red Bloods didn't come on to her.

That was the reason she left teaching in the first place and was a bit more selected with her familiars.

His name was Ian. Ian Cushing.

The reason she chose him was that he reminded her so much of her Ezildur. Not in looks so much. Ian did not have her Ezildur's long lithe body, he was actually sort of short, or thick dark curls that gave Ezildur the appearance of a Byronic hero, but there was something about the way Ian carried himself. Or something at least she thought that made him like Ezildur.

Boy was she wrong.

She still grimaced at the thought of Ian what she had to do to him once she found out his true motives. Found out that he had Silver Blood intermixed in his veins.

Nope. Brad was nothing like Ian. For one thing, he was one hundred percent Red Blood. One hundred percent a Red Blood dope. He would be perfect.

Trying to be as seductive as she could, which was unbelievably hard despite her perfect looks, Vivienne smiled at him and wrote the address to a local hotel on a napkin. No need taking him back to her actual place. For one thing she didn't want him in her place, for another thing she didn't want her roommate, Gemma, to start gossiping.

He smiled at her and said and then raised her glass as if to salute her. At this point, Vivienne wanted to throw her drink at him. If she wasn't trying to be a prudent person she would've thrown her drink at him just like Azrael would've. That would have taught him a lesson, but instead she just merely rolled her eyes and said. "I'll see you there, in fifteen minutes?"

He nodded his head and left the bar, via a little push from Vivienne and the glom. As he began to walk away she heard someone applauding. Vivienne then turned around to stare face to face with Gabrielle.

So, she had found her.

Vivienne would've have recognized Gabrielle anywhere despite the fact that she wore a new physical shell. This one of a woman in her late thirties, although looking at her she could've been as young as twenty-five. Inwardly groaning she said, "No. Gabrielle no."

Gabrielle gave her an odd look, although Vivienne was sure it wasn't because Gabrielle didn't understand what Vivienne was trying to convey. Rather, it was because Gabrielle had a problem with the word no.

It was a very well known fact.

Sighing Gabrielle said, "What are you doing in a place like this, Delilah, isn't it beneath you? And you used to have better taste in familiars, no offense, honey, but that guy was creepy. Please tell me you're not going to suck his blood later tonight."

Vivienne glared at her. "Well, I was but now I'm not. Because I have to deal with you."

"Oh, this will only take a second." Gabrielle said flippant as always.

"I don't think so," Vivienne said, "Because if you think you're going to get the gate's location out of me. You're so wrong, Gabrielle."

"Am I," Gabrielle said. "Because if you help me open the gate, Delilah, I can help you find Ezildur."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay. Honestly, I didn't update because I wasn't reaching the quota I wanted. But if I get 30+ reviews I'll update soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a Happy Valentine's Day. Note, I know this bonding is a bit different from Bloody Valentine but I have some reasons why it is. However, I have put some elements from Bloody Valentine in here.**

**Lily**

Chapter 4 - Je t'aime

_Paris France_

Schuyler Van Alen was nervous. She was at a French wedding dress boutique, the dressmakers were measuring her. Giving her agitated look since she could not for the life of her stand still. You'd think they'd be nicer to her. After all, she had given she had basically told them that they could pick out any dress in the store for her, for her bonding with Jack.

Of course putting in a little of her own inputs such as, she wanted it too be traditional and simple, nothing too fancy or elaborate. After all, Schuyler was a simple girl. Well, simple fashion wise. If you looked at her life it was anything but simple. Given the fact that she was about to bond with a man who was basically on the run for his life because of her.

There was no mirrors in the dressing room, they where all outside. She watched as the French Red Bloods dressed and fitted her into her potential wedding dress. Schuyler couldn't help feel a little giddy. After all, Schuyler wasn't even out of her teens and she was about to walk down the aisle in just a few days time in one of these dresses.

She sighed as she imagined Jack being as dapper as ever, with the biggest smile on his face the day became one. Lately she has been having the most wonderful dreams, dreaming about her upcoming wedding to her love of her life. Yet the happy dream was always cut short, when Jack left her in her dream.

She knew she had to try. Try to convince Jack to come with her to Alexandria, so they can be together, forever. She knew she might not be able to fully concentrate on her task if her mind drifted back to Jack. Debating over and over again whether if he was alive, whether if there was even a future left for them.

Yes, she had made up her mind she must convince him to come with her. She could not bear to lose him, no not again. Thinking of that made her frown as she remembered just close she was to losing him in that church that day.

Schuyler was dragged out of her thoughts by one of the dressmakers as they helped Schuyler of the podium and led her out of the dressing room to face the big vintage mirror. One Red Blood had put her hands over her eyes; she was guided towards the mirror till the dressmakers pulled to a halt. When she felt the hands move from her eyes, Schuyler slowly pried her eyes opened, only to be face to face with a girl she could barely recognize, she gasped.

The dressmakers had out done themselves, not only did they choose and fitted a dress to Schuyler's size; they also applied a little bit of makeup and adjusted her long black locks. Schuyler stared at her reflection, trying to blink back the tears, the overwhelming emotions. She looked beautiful and she knew it. The dress was simple, but it shaped her perfectly, more perfectly than she could have ever imagined. It was white and made from lace with a cream colour ribbon across the middle tying into a simple bow at the back. It was a simple bateau style dress with a daring back, the bottom of the dress fell leaving a small train.

"Oh you are so beautiful, this dress it's perfect for you." One of the saleswomen cooed.

Schuyler nodded in agreement, still unable to speak, she knew this was the dress; she kindly thanked the dressmakers and headed back to changed back into her normal clothes. Staring back into her reflection she felt disappointed, just a little. She knew she could not wait to be wearing that dress, to see Jack's face when he saw her. It was true that she told Jack that she did not care for such an elaborate wedding, but secretly she wanted to wear a beautiful white laced dress, and here she found one. In the heart of France, where she and Jack had reunited after a very long year apart.

After paying for the dress, Schuyler left the small French boutique and headed for the hotel. Schuyler always had a love for the city and so did Jack which made it the perfect place for their bonding.

Letting herself into the hotel she sighed in relief that she was alone. She made her way towards the kitchenette to prepare dinner, since Jack was a worse cook than her. She amused herself with Jack's terrible cooking, though she was never much better, she was a little too adventurous, she remembered back to her curry, a banana in a curry, who would have ever thought? Tonight it was going to be simple, marinated chicken and boiled vegetables with a creamy sauce. Simple, yes just like how she was. She was so busy humming to herself in the kitchen she did not realize that he had returned until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're home." She said smiling before turning around to give him a quick kiss.

What turned out to be a quick kiss lasted much longer until Schuyler got a hold of herself and told Jack that their dinner was going to burn.

She knew he didn't care, and quite frankly she didn't either. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, but he insisted for her safety that he would go back to New York to face his twin.

No she couldn't let him. She just couldn't. He had to come with her. Slowly did Jack release her, so reluctantly moved from his arms and back to the stove, turning off the appliances she plated the food and brought them to the table. Taking a seat they both began to eat, in silence, Schuyler was itching to tell no to beg him to stay with her.

"Schuyler," He said looking at her noticing that she had not touched her food at all. "Is something wrong?"

She laughed nervously, "What would be wrong? Tomorrow's our bonding day."

Jack gave her a sceptical look. He didn't even have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. "It's about us separating after the ceremony, isn't it?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I know we agreed that it was the right thing to do but…"

Jack looked at her, "Love, trust me. I need to go it's for the best."

"But you could get killed," Schuyler said as she stabbed a piece of her asparagus. "You and I both know that Mimi isn't the forgiving type."

Jack nodded, "I know. But I want to have a life with you and we're not going to have a life if we're running around like this. Sleeping in random hotel rooms. It's not fair to you."

Not fair, Schuyler thought as she took a bite of chicken. Didn't he realize what really wouldn't be fair was a life without him.

He looked at Schuyler, "Look, I get you're scared. I am too, but we don't have a choice."

"We always have the choice," Schuyler said speaking the bitter truth. She had made the choice before to leave him and where had that lead them to a year in misery.

Jack shook his head, "No. It's different."

Schuyler really didn't want to hear it. Not now. She knew there was no changing his mind, despite her best efforts. And she really didn't want to fight, not this close to the bonding. So she decided to end it, "I know you're right, but I want you to change your mind."

He looked at her and said, "I want to change my mind too, but there's no other way. I have to protect you."

It was always about protecting her. And while she found the gesture sweet, a part of her didn't care anymore. A part of her wanted to tell Jack to screw the danger that it didn't matter as long as they were together.

Jack looked at her, "Don't say anything."

"What," She said looking up from her food which she had barely touched.

"You're not hungry are you?" He asked out of the blue.

She shook her head. She really wasn't and she could tell by the way he was looking at her, he wasn't hungry either, "Not for food." She said giving him a provocative look.

He laughed at her. "Seriously?"

"What, is it odd I want to be with you." Schuyler said because it shouldn't have been odd. After all, ever since they had reunited that was all she wanted to do was be with him. It was the same way she was at their apartment at Perry Street.

"Yes," Jack said. "Honestly, it is. You could have any guy, sweetheart. One that could give you the sort of life you want. The life you deserve."

Schuyler looked at him, "The only guy I want is you, Jack, surely you realize that by now."

"I know," He said. "I'm just…I'm just giving you a chance to back out."

"Of making love," Schuyler gave him an odd look. "We've done it plenty of times before, Jack. You know I love being in bed with you."

He grinned. "You do?"

"Of course," She said as she reminisced about how alive he made her feel every time he touched her. "Jack, all I want is to be in your arms even if it's for one night."

He sighed, "You know the feelings mutual don't you."

"Well, it better be." She said getting up and holding her arm out to him for the two of them to go to their bedroom. "Because we're getting married or should I say bonded tomorrow."

Jack smiled as he got up, "So you're going through with it?"

"Obviously," Schuyler said as they left the kitchen and went into the bedroom to have one last go at it before they became husband and wife.

* * *

Schuyler smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror in the bride's chambers at Notre Dame de Paris. She couldn't believe she was actually here. This was one of the most famous churches in the world that was known for its beautiful architecture and intricate design and for that matter that she was getting married there today.

She didn't know how Jack did it, reserve the church that is, yet he worked in very mysterious ways. In fact, until they arrived at the church late that afternoon that she knew they were getting bonded here. She had thought they would merely do the ceremony. Well…in their hotel room for that instance. But no Jack wanted to give her what she wanted a big church wedding.

Alas though, other than the gorgeous dress and princess like shoes she was wearing, the beautiful bouquet she held of white roses that she was holding, and the fact that their wedding was taking place in one of the most famous churches in the world they weren't having that big of a wedding.

None of their family or friends were their. She had no father to walk her down the aisle and her mother wasn't their to kiss her on the head and tell her how pretty and proud she was of her. She had no maid of honour and Jack had no best man. In fact, there was no priest in the church to unite them as husband and ife. But it didn't matter because as Schuyler walked down the candlelight when she saw Jack smiling at her.

He looked at her once she stood next to him and said, "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look that bad yourself either, Mr. Force." She said smiling at him.

In fact, he looked gorgeous. Rather dapper really in a tuxedo. Honestly, Schuyler didn't know how he had found the tux but she really didn't care at that moment. Because it was their time to become one.

He looked at her, "Impressed."

She nodded her head, the place looked wonderful. But then again, when did he not?

"Ready," He asked.

She nodded and looked at him and said, "I Schuyler Isadore Elizabeth Van Alen am yours, Abbadon for now and forever. May God, be our witness and may this ring be a token of my love. So mote it be"

She then pulled out a ring that she had taken right before she left with Oliver for the first time from her mother's room. It was a plain looking ring. A man's ring. A simple platinum band with the word forever written on it, she had found it amongst her mother's things and assumed it belonged to her father.

Her mother and father had been willing to risk everything in order to be together, in order to have Schuyler. And that for her, reason Schuyler saw it fitting to give Jack the ring despite the fact that she herself had barely knew her parents. Looking at Jack she said, "This ring was my father's. My parents had to fight for their love, just like we're going to fight for us."

Jack looked at her and smiled as she slipped the ring onto his finger, "I'll never take it off."

"Good," Schuyler said smiling at him as she looked into those beautiful green eyes of his.

"And I hope you don't take this off." Jack said as he pulled out a ring from his pocket. Schuyler noted that it wasn't your typical ring. The band wasn't made of your typical gold or platinum, like you'd see at a jewellery store. Instead was made out of a dark almost blackish looking metal that had a darker stone outfitting it. In some ways it was the most hideous thing Schuyler had ever seen, but in a lot of ways it was the most beautiful.

She looked at him, "What is this?"

"This," He said looking at her. "Is my ring. It contains a piece of my soul. I see it only fitting to give to you as you are a part of my soul, Schuyler. Which is why I, Abbadon angel of destruction, gives myself to you Schuyler Isadore Elizabeth Van-Alen from now until eternity. I give you this ring as a sign of my vows. So more it be."

Like, Schuyler had done only seconds before he slipped the ring onto her small finger. As she felt the ring placed on her finger, Schuyler began to feel a small thrill of something. A sense of something that became stronger as Jack's mouth covered hers and they kissed for the first time as one. It was a weird, but very wonderful feeling Schuyler thought as she kissed Jack back.

Although, no one was in the church except for them it felt as if they had declared their love to the rest of the world right there and then. And neither Schuyler nor Jack wanted to stop showing the world that they were together. However, finally they did break apart. Mainly because they wanted to go home. Well, home to their hotel so that they could spend the rest of the night together exploring each other as bond mates.

Schuyler laughed when Jack literally swept her off her feet to carry her from the church to their hotel. However, her laughter was short lived when as soon as they got outside the church premises they found themselves surrounded. And it was not by Red Bloods.

They were surrounded by venators. To be specific the countess's venators. She could hear Jack inwardly groan when he spotted them as he gently sat her onto the ground. Schuyler inwardly groaned too. She was in no mood to fight especially in the beautiful dress she was wearing and for that matter the high heel Jimmy Choos that she had bought as well.

She didn't understand why she bought those shoes really. Cute little white things they were with a ridiculously high heel. She guessed because she wanted to look nice and they went with her dress really well. But they just weren't practical especially when you were surrounded by venator goons.

"Ah," Said one of the venators. The head one, from what Schuyler could figure out. "The two of you didn't have to dress up on our occasion."

"We didn't," Jack said his arm protectively holding Schuyler. "We're leaving now, don't follow."

"Why should we listen to you, Abbadon?" The venator said glaring at Jack. "You're a fugitive after all. And we have orders from the countess."

"I don't give a fuck what the countess says," Jack said looking angry as he pulled out his weapon from his suit pocket. "Now leave."

"Not until we have the girl," The venator said. Causing Schuyler to gasp.

So it was her who they were after all this time and they thought…

"She won't be leaving with you," Jack said his tone icily. He glanced at Schuyler. She knew the look in his eyes, they were about to fight high heels and all. Sighing. She started to wiggle her shoes off, at least with them off she might have a chance of fighting her opponents. Although, she didn't have her mother's sword with her at the time. Mostly because she didn't think she was going to be fighting venators on her wedding day. Needless to say, it was going to be one hell of a fight.

A fight that just started there and then since a venator had unexpectedly decided to lunge at them even before they were able to make a move.

The venator tried to grab Schuyler's throat but wasn't too lucky since Jack's blade had struck it's head. However that did not stop them, they were all coming after them now.

All of them.

Schuyler didn't know how many the countess had sent. It could have been as few as five and as many as ten. She knew though that they were out numbered and in her case she was relatively defenseless given that the only weapons she had were a pair of ridiculously expensive Jimmy Choos.

Although, she thought as she used said shoes to poke out her enemies eyes. They really did make alright weapons, if the venators would've been Red Bloods, in fact, she would've said they were quite efficient weapons. However, as much pain she caused her foes when she stabbed their eyes or a relatively similar part near their faces they were easily able to recover. And while it was true that Jack's blade had touched quite a few of them, they were still putting up a pretty tough fight.

Why did they have to do this, Schuyler wondered, why? Why?

At that moment, she noted that the venator she was currently fighting, a husky man in his mid thirties had grabbed the upper hand form her and had managed to grab onto her wedding veil and was pulling her close to him. "Don't struggle." He told her in French.

"The hell I won't," She said back in the same language. "Let go of me."

He laughed. "Mademoiselle, if you think I'm letting go of you. You're crazy. It was tough enough getting to you because of those blasted shoes of yours. And the countess wishes to speak to you and I find it's best to let the countess get what she wants.. Besides, if I let you go someone else will grab you. Don't you get it the countess wants you and just you."

"But why," Schuyler asked.

The venator laughed. "Don't know, don't really care, mademoiselle. I just want my money."

"My husband," Schuyler said. "He has money he can pay you more…"

"But he has no power, no?" The venator said. "And seeing as how he's fighting with my partner he might not have a life soon."

Schuyler turned her head to see Jack fighting what appeared to be a very tall and very well built venator who clearly was a foe in strength alone. While Jack appeared to matching him blow for blow, Schuyler knew it was going to be a tough fight. Jack needed help and he couldn't see her like this. It wasn't right.

She heard her captor chuckled. "Worried about him, mademoiselle."

Schuyler didn't respond. Instead, she tried to think. Think of a way to escape. She was a powerful vampire that had already faced a lot in her young life. Surely, there was some way she could overpower this goon.

The glom maybe?

Perhaps she could control his move like she did to that venator when she and Jack had escaped from the countess the first time in Italy. It took a lot of energy though and she really didn't know if she could do it again, but she had to try.

The venator laughed, "Your thinking of escaping, aren't you?"

She didn't respond. Instead she directed her thoughts towards her directing him to let her go. And surprisingly, he did after what seemed like an eternity and a lot of energy. He stared blankly at Schuyler who then told him to go to Belgium. To tell the countess that she was there. She didn't know why she told him to go to Belgium of all places, only that she knew neither she nor Jack was there nor would be there.

The venator then turned away, undoubtedly to go to Belgium, while Schuyler turned her attention to the venator that Jack was fighting. Although, Jack was still holding his own. She could tell that the venator was gaining on him. Picking up her dropped shoes she threw one straight at the venator with all her mite causing the shoe to hit his head and causing said venator to pass out.

Needless to say, her husband was starring at her in shock. "Schuyler,"

"Yes," She said looking at him.

"Let's go home." He said.

Picking up her shoes, Schuyler nodded as they went back to the hotel to not enjoy their first day as husband and wife, but to pack up and leave since it was obvious that the countess was now on their trail.

When they got to the airport changed now into street cars, Jack looked at her and said, "I'm changing our flights. We need to leave Paris tonight."

Schuyler nodded. So this was it. They would be separated tonight. Their would be no last night. This was it. She watched as he walked up to the airline attendant to exchange tickets. God, she didn't know what she was going to do without him. How she would be able to handle Alexandria by herself.

A few minutes later Jack came back with two tickets in his hand, "We're lucky. There's a flight for Alexandria out tonight. In an hour to be exact."'

An hour that didn't give them much time at all.

She looked at him, "What about you…what time will you leave?"

"I'm going with you," He said.

Schuyler was shocked. He was going with her. But he had seemed so adamant…

"Their after you, sweetheart," Jack said. "And I'm…well, I'm not going to leave you alone it's too dangerous."

She looked at him and sighed, "Thank you."

"What," He said. "There's no need of thanking me, Sky, I have to make sure you're safe."

She looked at him and smiled. "And I feel the same way, love. Now let's find our plane."

He gave her an odd look, but nevertheless, they began to go through customs so that they could get on their plane together.


	5. A little note

Hi,

Sorry that it seems a while since I have update. So I thought I would write a note to apologise. Just to let you know I have a lot of work on my plate. Writing is normally my relief. But I have been out and about instead of writing. Anyway I would like to thanks those who have been supporting me and I shall try my best to update as soon as possible. But I have a lot on my plate.

I am a little upset with the review count.I am only asking for five more.

Lily


End file.
